The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injector for internal combustion engines.
Various types of electromagnetic fuel injectors are known, in one of which, a hollow body carries an injection nozzle, which is opened and closed by a rod movable axially inside the hollow body. The rod in turn is controlled by a metering valve controlled by an axially-moving armature and comprising a control chamber having a radial inlet conduit and an axial drain conduit. Injectors of this type are invariably bulky in length and therefore call for a cylinder head of suitable height.
In modern engines, the injector are normally connected to a common supply conduit (rail) fed by a pump with high-pressure fuel. In the case of known injectors of the above type, the common conduit must be located laterally with respect to the injector body, and is therefore difficult to house and connect.